


let’s build a fuck-shed

by ichikun



Series: i would like to be the knot in your throat [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Mild emotions, Oral Sex, Pegging, bottom!Shikamaru, no one was going to tell me I messed up the italics huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikun/pseuds/ichikun
Summary: Shikamaru had realized very quickly this wasn’t a relationship he would be wearing the metaphorical pants in.prequel to: maybe all that negative thinking is what’s making you so hot





	let’s build a fuck-shed

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @gobwilson and @xigfucker on Twitter, bosom buddies and friends, for beta’ing this hot garbage. thank you especially to rachael for proofing naruto pornography when you don’t even like naruto. 
> 
> as always, yell at me @kagune_kun or @eromilktea (for nsfw yelling)

The sweat trickles down the back of Shikamaru’s head and beads at the base of his neck. The sensation is sticky and unpleasant, a reminder of the relentless heatwave currently plaguing Konoha. The band he usually uses to tie his hair up had snapped about an hour ago and, dutiful to his task, there is nothing else he can do to keep cool. Instead, Shikamaru roams the sweltering streets in search of his runaway deer.

About fifty bucks, does, and fawns had fled the Nara estate when part of its forest and outer walls were damaged by the Ten-Tails bombardment two months earlier. Recovering the escaped animals had taken an unfortunately necessary backseat to the rebuilding efforts, but the ninjas of Konoha still had a need for the Nara clan’s medicine. That, and the village had not been shy about letting Shikamaru know they didn’t appreciate nosy deer snouts and antlers that probed pockets in search of shika-senbei. There was no more putting it off--it was finally time to track down the missing herd.

Shikamaru waves a cracker behind a clothing store at a buck nosing a patch of grass. Despite his whistling and waving of what should have been a clear temptation with the round senbei, the buck moseys down the alley to further pursue grazing.

“What a pain,” Shikamaru groans as he straightens his back and fans his face.

“I’ve been here for all of ten minutes,” a smug voice calls from behind him, “and you’re already whining.”

Startled, Shikamaru turns to see Temari leaning against the façade of the neighboring bookstore. She smiles at him from the enviable shade of its awning. Something spikes in Shikamaru’s chest and his face is flush with heat from more than just the sun. Temari straightens herself and braces her body against her crutches before hopping closer.

“Long time no see, stranger,” she says with a coquettish lilt in her voice. “You weren’t waiting for me at the gate. I got worried.” The sun illuminates Temari’s full figure – her wide shoulders and powerful arms toned from swinging that wild fan of hers, her desert-dyed golden skin, and her once flawlessly muscular legs now wrapped in gauze and plaster and a bit sallow-looking from disuse. The opening of her kimono affords Shikamaru a glance at some scar dipping into the valley of Temari’s chest. Taking in her figure, Shikamaru smiles to see her. The muscles and battle scars only make it more apparent how accurate the title “cruelest kunoichi” really was.

“You’re a day early,” Shikamaru replies. “If I knew you were getting here today I wouldn’t have requested the day off.”

“Explains why you’re not wearing that stuffy jacket.” Temari shuffles closer, her sea-green gaze burning into his. As she does this, he feels increasingly vulnerable in his thin turtleneck, cropped short at his waist. Temari shows her appreciation of the revealing hem by fingering through Shikamaru’s mesh undershirt to massage his exposed belly. He feels the heat pooling deep in his gut and anxiously shakes Temari’s hand away.

She pouts. “What, not excited to see me?”

“Thrilled actually,” which wasn’t a lie. Shikamaru hadn’t seen her since the war ended and there were a lot of things he had realized they needed to talk about. “Now just isn’t the right time for… _that_.”

“And why not?” Temari cocks her head.

Shikamaru knew enough about her body language to tell this wasn’t a battle he could win easily. “Well, for one thing, we’re in public –”

Temari, with a surprising amount of dexterity for someone bound by crutches, corners Shikamaru against the back wall of the alley. “You were saying?”

Shikamaru opens his mouth to object again but can only get out, “Well, _oof—_ ” before Temari tugs his pants down past his hips and begins massaging him through his underwear. He winces as she coaxes his cock to attention. Although Shikamaru usually prided himself on having a cool and strategic mind in all situations, whenever Temari was involved it invariably felt as though his skull was full of stuffing. 

“Recovery has been so slow.” Temari pouts and lowers herself to his hips. Her cast and various leg injuries make the motion awkward, punctuated by sharp gasps of pain, but the sight is enough to make Shikamaru visibly excited through the fabric. “Believe it or not, I’ve missed coming to work,” she continues. Neither of them mention that was because the only time they got to fuck was when they were on the clock.

Shikamaru gasps lightly, trembling as Temari begins mouthing the thin fabric between them. He half-heartedly tries to push her away. “N-now really isn’t the time,” he says, much less firmly. 

Temari shoots him an annoyed look, her green eyes flashing dangerously through her sandy bangs. “I’m offering to suck you off and you’re really trying to turn me down? What on earth could possibly–”

Temari is interrupted by a wet nose sniffing at her cast and a pair of obtrusive antlers now separating her from Shikamaru. Temari gasps and falls backwards. Her crutches fall beside her and spook the buck back a few paces.

“Him right now,” Shikamaru says. He takes a deep breath to recover himself and uses the opportunity to tuck himself gingerly back into his pants.

Determined to find something to munch on, and disinterested in the dismal grass offered by the alley, the buck steps tentatively closer to Temari. She swiftly picks up a crutch and prods the nosy animal in an attempt to keep it at bay.

“A bunch of our deer escaped after the attack on Konoha,” Shikamaru explains, “and we’re just now getting around to corralling them.” He offers Temari a hand and pulls her to her feet. Shikamaru notes her apprehension in the face of the deer and dares to smugly suggest, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost say you were afraid of them.”

Temari jabs Shikamaru immediately in the throat with her crutch. “Not _afraid_ ,” she insists, “just…” She eyes the buck again, who was now nosing at Shikamaru’s pocket. He pulls a cracker out and Temari watches as it is quickly devoured. She grimaces. “We don’t have a lot of big mammals in the desert,” she says as she scrunches her face in scrutiny.

“What about camels?”

“Camels don’t have,” she waves at the buck’s antlers, “deadly weapons attached to their heads.”

“I’d argue they’re only deadly if you’re some bark on a tree.” Shikamaru laughs, which earns him another jab at the neck. “Sorry, sorry. You’re right, deer are definitely terrifying.”

Temari steps back and tucks the crutch under her arm. “So, how many of these things are still wreaking havoc around the village?”

“Not sure, but I’d guess at least thirty are still at large in Konoha. A bunch more have made it to the forest or beyond.”

“Whew, those bad boys are probably already long gone.” Temari glances at Shikamaru when he doesn’t respond and sees his pained expression. She regrets the snarky comment but pries, “You can’t get them back?”

“Forest is huge.” Shikamaru shrugs. “There’s no way we’d be able to find them all.”

Temari pauses before asking, “Do they have any distinctive features?”

Shikamaru nods. “Nara deer have a large reddish spot on their backsides.” He glances at Temari and raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I was thinking an aerial recon might help you track down the runaways.”

Shikamaru fails to hide his shock. “You’d do that? _Can_ you do that? You’re not up for missions yet, are you?”

Temari waves him off. “If it’s just a recon I can do it. Someone else is going to have to wrangle them, though.”

Relieved, Shikamaru lets the worry melt away from his creased brow. Appreciation swells in his chest. 

As a child, he never held the deer in much esteem. They often felt like hundreds of needy pets he didn’t want, and collecting their antlers was a terrible chore on those precious weekends he got to sleep in. But his father would always speak of them as though they were his own children – something that bothered Shikamaru in his youth – and extended family revered them as if they were sacred. Now that the deer were gone, Shikamaru was feeling their absence sharply in his life. The medicine derived from their antlers was crucial – a fact that Lady Fifth and Sakura didn’t hesitate to remind him of in an effort to hasten the corralling – but it was more than that. Shikamaru missed lazily watching them graze every morning at the porch outside his bedroom, missed their retreating backsides as he yelled for them to leave, and he missed laughing with his father at the ways their stupid brains piloted their incongruously graceful bodies.

_Maybe that was part of it_ , some small part of Shikamaru’s brain nagged. Maybe he wanted these deer back because they were precious to his father. Maybe he wanted them back because they were a tangible reminder of the time they spent together, never fully appreciated until after he was gone. Maybe he wanted them back because, unlike his father, they were something he _could_ bring back.

With Temari providing aerial recon, getting the deer back turns into an easier than expected task. She barks directions and distances through his earpiece and Shikamaru is able to trap whole groups of escaped deer in a pool of restricting shadow. Leading them back to the estate’s grounds only takes the rest of the day, and by sundown, the pair are unwinding on Shikamaru’s porch with sake and some take-out from Ichiraku.

“You know,” Shikamaru says as Temari noisily slurps her noodles, “I forgot to ask why you decided to come a day early.”

A sly smile creeps onto her still chewing mouth and she wipes broth from her chin. “Figured you and I could get some more quality time in if I got here quicker.”

“Ahh, I see.” Shikamaru sips on his sake before continuing. “Your doctor said you’re allowed to fuck already?” He was only half-joking. 

Temari chuckles and punches him in his arm. Shikamaru was sure she meant it to be playful but she really didn’t know her own strength. “Just because I can’t use my legs doesn’t mean you can’t eat me out,” Temari says, waggling her eyebrows. “I also brought a fun little gift I want you to try.”

Shikamaru chokes on a mouthful of chashu. “A fun little gift? Troublesome woman like you, there’s probably nothing fun or little about it.”

“No one likes a quitter, Shikamaru.”

He tries to keep up an annoyed façade but can’t help letting out a laugh. “Yeah, okay, we’ll see.”

They eat in silence for a time, occasionally wordlessly competing to see who can slurp longer and louder, until Temari speaks up.

“You look cute with your hair down like that,” she says, “just, by the way.”

Shikamaru makes an effort to continue staring out at the forest. Shikamaru, unused to receiving compliments, is determined not to let Temari see the slight flush blooming in his cheeks.

“When you have it pulled back really tight you look like a pineapple or something,” Temari finishes with a laugh.

“Ino called me a ‘walking widow’s peak’ once,” Shikamaru replies.

“Yeah, but that runs in your family, right?” Temari jokes. “I only met him a few times, but your dad had the same hairline.”

Shikamaru nods and sips sake instead of responding.

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Temari offers after a beat. She sips the remainder of the broth from her bowl before setting it down next to her. “About your dad. Sorry.”

“It was a war,” Shikamaru says as strategically as possible. “Everyone lost someone.”

“Yeah,” Temari agrees slowly, “but I can still offer my condolences.” She stretches and lays back on the lacquered wood floor. The moonlight shines brilliantly on the skin exposed by the neckline of her kimono, the space between her breasts marked by a scar deep and broad like a river cutting through a valley.

“You know,” Shikamaru says as he places his own bowl down, “I’m kind of glad you brought it up. I wanted to talk about that day.” Temari stays silent and Shikamaru presses on. “I remember how you looked when you came up that hill. I keep thinking about it.”

The moment was burned into his memory. He, Ino, and Choji were being treated by Sakura when they saw a head of sandy blonde hair bob above the edge of the hill where they had set up a medical tent. Shikamaru distinctly remembered a lump swelling in his throat when he saw Temari pull herself up to where they were, forcing her mangled legs to work in tandem with her fan as a makeshift crutch. 

Sakura asked, _Wasn’t there a closer medical tent you could have gone to?_ as she rushed over to help. _What were you thinking?_

Temari had stared at Shikamaru then, her green eyes threatened by tears. _I just_ , she stuttered, _I just wanted…_

Sakura pulled Temari closer to the tent. 

_I came all this way_ , Temari said when finally standing next to where the rest were gathered. _I came all this way and now I have no idea what to say to you._

Shikamaru had stared up at her, the harsh morning sun behind her making it difficult. She smiled at him as tears welled up in her eyes. 

_I’m just so relieved_ , she said before collapsing onto the dirt. 

“I keep thinking about how you looked at me,” Shikamaru says. 

“Oh, quit it,” Temari huffs, “Don’t be so sentimental.” 

“Sakura said your legs were completely crushed. Some, like, big rock or something? What the fuck, Temari?” he adds with a laugh. 

“God, I was a _wreck_.” 

“You still are, dipshit,” he points out. 

“Not too wrecked for some fun.” Temari grabs his forearm and urges him down to her. 

He relents. “I keep thinking about how you cried.” He pulls himself over her, framing her head with his elbows. She sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry at him, Shikamaru being close enough to catch spittle on his nose. He doesn’t let up. “Why did you cry when you saw me?” 

Temari grips the hem of his pants. “Since when were you so talkative?” she shoots back. 

“You’re so troublesome.” 

Shikamaru leans down and kisses her. He enjoys how hungrily she mouths at him and how greedily she grabs at his ass underneath his clothes. He gets up from his spot above her to push her further back along the wooden floor. She spreads her legs as best she can as Shikamaru pulls open the fabric of her kimono to better press his hands against the wet skin hidden there. 

“Damn,” Shikamaru huffs, “you weren’t wearing underwear this whole time?” 

“I honestly thought we’d have gotten to this part like eight hours ago,” Temari replies. “I wasn’t planning on an impromptu D-rank mission getting in the way of being fingered.” 

“Impatient,” Shikamaru scoffs. 

“You should be knuckle-deep in me already, Pineapple Head.” Temari angles her pelvis up at him for emphasis. 

Shikamaru laughs as he uses one hand to press her back down and the other to rub against the damp cleft between her legs. Temari smirks, pleased, as he slips a finger inside and massages her clit with his thumb. A pleasant hum builds up her throat when he adds another finger and begins thrusting in and out, steadily rubbing her plump clit. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru sees Temari swing her casted leg over his shoulder. The two grunt as plaster meets collarbone with more force than either anticipated. 

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry!” Temari nearly squeaks out her apology. 

Shikamaru grunts as he buckles slightly under the weight of her leg, “Nope, it’s okay. I don’t even need that shoulder.” 

“That was meant to be domineering but in a sexy way.” Temari’s embarrassment was enough for them both. 

“I got it, I got it,” Shikamaru says through clenched teeth. He rolls his shoulder and neck under her leg and scooches further down to bury his head between her thighs. Temari arches her spine and leans her head back, biting her lip, as Shikamaru licks around her opening with his fingers still inside. He drags his tongue up to her clit before planting his lips around her swollen nub. Temari lets soft moans work their way out of her throat as Shikamaru sucks and licks her clit, breaking only to circle around it with his tongue. 

Temari had always been upfront about what she did and did not enjoy during sex. The first time he went down on her, she dragged him back up by his ponytail to tell him he spent way too much time mindlessly shoving his fingers and tongue inside her cunt when he should have been focusing on her clit. He had scowled and argued that if she was going to complain so much he could always leave and find something else to do–better yet, if she wanted to give him a lesson on oral, he would be more than happy to be on the receiving end. 

He had learned a lot of things about Temari in that way. He learned that she didn’t like being penetrated very much if at all, and she wasn’t enthusiastic about sucking him off either. Shikamaru had realized very quickly this wasn’t a relationship he would be wearing the metaphorical pants in. 

When they had sex, it was usually him fingering her or going down on her. In very rare and generous moods, Temari would give him a quick hand job when she felt he had earned it. Shikamaru’s pleasure almost always took a back seat to her own, and it made even the salaciousness of their pseudo-office romance a drag–he often found himself wondering why they even bothered. 

Shikamaru was always reminded of the answer at their next encounter. It was in the taste of cool berry tea on her tongue and the smoky fragrance of hookah in the air as they curled up in her Suna apartment. It was in the way their laughter coiled together when Temari told him that nipple play always made her feel weirdly nostalgic, though she couldn’t put her finger on why. It was in the way her sharp tongue matched his quick wit whenever they bantered. It was even, weirdly enough for Shikamaru, in the absolute glee he had heard in Temari’s voice when she managed to coax a moan out of him that time she stuck her finger in his ass. 

Tonight, it was in the way she breathed, “I really like you,” as she came, her muscles clenching then relaxing underneath his tongue and fingers. He pulls back, startled, and stares at her from between her thighs. 

“What?” 

Temari fixes her gaze to the ceiling as she collects her thoughts. “I really like you.” 

“That’s what I thought you said.” Shikamaru’s dumbfounded expression remains unchanged. 

“You’re supposed to say you like me, too. It’s not really that forward.” 

“I really like you, too.” 

Temari shoots straight up as if electrocuted. “ _What_?!” 

“You’re the one who told me I’m supposed to say it!” Shikamaru defends himself. 

“I know! I know,” she says, her breath catching. “I’m just… Really?” 

Shikamaru pauses for a second before deciding, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

The two stare at each other for a bit, blushing and unsure how to proceed. Temari finally breaks the silence. “Well, that means you’re ready to try my present, right?” Shikamaru chews on the inside of his cheek. “How do you figure that?” 

“I promise you’ll love it,” Temari says as she gets up and hobbles over to where she left her bags in the hallway. When she returns moments later, Shikamaru glares daggers at her. 

“Oh, sure, I’m not allowed to stick it in you but I’m supposed to lay down and take it?” He eyes the smooth, polished stone penis affixed to her hips by a leather harness with a mixture of anger and apprehension. 

“Oh, come on,” Temari goads, “I’m sure you’re going to love it. Besides, I’m not expecting you to ‘lay down and take it’.” 

“No?” 

“No,” she repeats and lowers herself carefully onto his bed. She pats her lap, inviting him to sit. “My legs aren’t in good enough shape for that yet. You’re going to have to earn your keep tonight.” 

Shikamaru weighs his options. He could acquiesce to her invitation, he supposes, or he could rescind his declaration of... _really liking_ Temari before running out into the woods. Only one option afforded him the potential to cum, however, so he figured giving in was his best option. 

He stands from his position on the porch and pads over to her, stepping out of his pants along the way and kicking them aside. 

“You’re not going to make me regret this, are you?” he asks, shimmying out of his underwear. 

“What makes you say that?” Temari whines, feigning innocence despite her eyes hungrily taking in his now naked figure. 

“Because I know,” he began with a touch to her cheek, “that if I actually like this, you’re going to be unbearably smug about it for the rest of your natural life.” 

Temari hums innocently as Shikamaru holds her chin, forcing her to look up at him. 

“You really do look sexy with your hair down,” is all she has to say. 

Shikamaru can’t believe how easy he is to coax onto her lap. One compliment and a teasing fingertip tapping at the head of his cock and he’s swinging a leg over her lap to straddle her thighs. Temari adjusts herself to lay on her back and, propping herself up on her elbows, watches Shikamaru size himself up against the polished stone. 

“It’s not so big,” Temari says reassuringly. “When it’s fully inside, it’ll go up to here.” She traces a playful fingertip along the bottom of Shikamaru’s belly. He shivers, his dick twitching as her nails just barely graze his sensitive skin. Temari laughs a little and reaches between her thighs with her other hand to massage herself. When she pulls her hand back, she rubs her own slick wetness along the shaft of the strap-on. She does this a few times before reaching behind the obi of her kimono and producing a small vial of liquid. “You might want to use this to loosen yourself up,” she purrs as she hands it to him. “I’ll just lay here and enjoy the show.” 

Shikamaru grimaces–of course she would make him do every last bit of work for this, the troublesome woman–but he takes the vial and spills the contents onto his fingers. He drops it to the floor and tosses his head back to avoid eye contact as he massages his hole now with slick fingers. 

Temari taps the tip of her stone cock against Shikamaru’s as she watches him work himself open. He shudders at the sudden cool touch before adding a second, third finger inside himself. 

“I think you’re ready,” Temari finally says after having grown apparently bored of watching him. “Hop on.” 

Shikamaru pouts but doesn’t object and raises himself above her to better position the strap-on. He sucks in a sharp breath as he slides slowly onto it, biting his lip as, inch by inch, he takes her stone cock inside him. Temari thrust up playfully and laughs at Shikamaru’s shocked grunt. 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry,” Temari giggles. “Just wanted to help out.” 

Shikamaru glares at her, unamused, before continuing to lower himself down to its base. His peeved expression fades as he fills himself with her new toy. Bit lip, blushing cheeks, and knitted brows are partially obscured behind the curtain of black hair that falls in front of his face. He slowly moves his hips forward to grind against Temari and she watches smugly beneath him. 

“You look so cute with my cock in you,” she coos. “Keep it up and I might cum again just from looking at you. 

“Shut u– _ahh_!” His attempt at firing back is cut short by a sharp upward thrust. “God, Temari,” Shikamaru huffs, trying to recover, “thought your legs weren’t in good enough shape for this.” 

“That’s all glutes, babe,” she laughs. Temari reaches up to stroke his cheek. Then, with more force, she grabs his chin and forces him to face her. “Now stop trying to hide your face.” She grinds upward, more gentle, to coax him back into a rhythm. As he picks up his pace, she continues, “I want to watch your face while you ride my dick.” 

Shikamaru feigns pulling away from her grasp but his heart isn’t in it. He feels his cheek flush and his lips pout against her fingertips the more his hips quicken their pace, riding against hers. A very small part of him wants to be mad at how the heat pools in his stomach as he continues to fuck himself on her strap-on, but the thought is banished by his own soft moan when Temari lightly presses a fingertip just under the head of his cock. 

“Do you want me to jerk you off?” 

He swallows another gasp as Temari rubs her knuckles along the underside of his shaft. He nods. 

“You have to ask for it.” 

Shikamaru struggles to form a sentence. For the first time in a long time, his heart races and his mind is filled with fog. 

“For you, I’ll do it. Just for you, Shikamaru.” 

“ _Please_ ,” is all that he can manage. 

It was just desperate enough to satisfy Temari. She wraps her hand around him and strokes the length of his shaft, her hand coated in the pre-cum he’d only been half aware that he was leaking. Temari times her strokes to his rhythm – as his hips rise from then crash against hers, she runs her hand up along his length. She squeezes just a bit below his tip before going back down. The sensation of her hand coupled with the rapid thrusting of the strap-on overwhelms Shikamaru and he cums only a few moments later. His body stiffens and his back arches; his cock twitches and shoots out hot ropes of cum across the fabric of Temari’s kimono. He feels himself twitch and relax in a pulse around the stone that seems now all too stiff. Shikamaru raises himself to fully remove it from his ass and its absence almost feels worse. He twists his body around to collapse next to Temari on the sheets and only vaguely registers her shrugging out of her kimono and tossing it onto the floor. 

“That was quite the show,” she teases as she unharnesses herself and drops the strap-on to the floor as well. “You’re really so cute when you cum, you know that?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shikamaru dismisses her. “One day you should let me return the favor.” 

Temari slides her arms under his and pulls him close. Shikamaru can feel her naked breasts press against his back and sighs – of course she would wait until after he came to bring them out. “Hmm, maybe,” she sighs before burying her face between his sweaty shoulder blades. A shiver runs down his spine as she kisses up along the nape of his neck, pushing his hair aside to get to the flushed skin hidden beneath. “Your birthday’s coming up and no missions means no income. Could be your gift.” 

“And how much did you spend on that fun little toy?” Shikamaru asks. 

“Two-hundred and thirty.” 

A pause. 

“Two-hundred and thirty what,” he probes. 

“Two-hundred and thirty thousand ryo.” 

“ _Two-hundred and thirty thousand ryo_?!” Shikamaru exclaims. 

“Oh, come on.” Temari sits up. “It’s not so much money.” 

“That’s…” He pauses to do the math. “That’s twenty-three thousand yen. That’s almost all the reward money for an S-rank escort mission!” He rolls over to glare at her. 

“And, to me, it’s worth it,” Temari huffs and slaps Shikamaru’s shoulder before throwing herself back down onto the bed. “You should’ve seen your face. I swear, I’d pay five-hundred thousand – no, a _million_ – just to see your cute, blushing face as you cum from riding that toy again.” 

Shikamaru _harrumphs_ as he rolls over again on his side, facing away from her. 

“Oh, come on,” Temari whines, “don’t be mad. It’s not like it’s _your_ money.” She pulls him close into another embrace. “Though, I suppose one day we could get married and then it’ll be our money.” 

“Married?” Shikamaru echoes. He cranes his neck around to look at her face. 

“We’ve said our _I really like you_ s already, and I mean from there it’s a steep slope to _I do_.” He can hear the lilt of laughter in her voice. Then, more closely to his ear she says “We’ve crossed the lines of empty fucking.” 

Shikamaru lays his head down against the pillows. “I guess.” He didn’t feel differently in this moment than in moments before they had sex. He supposes it must be that he had always felt this way and, deep down, had been harboring this hope for their relationship. 

“And when you combine the wealth of the Nara clan with my inheritance and income, I’ll have enough ryo to buy a whole assortment of toys,” she muses out loud. “Might even build some kind of, I don’t know, shed or something to house them all in.” 

“A shed doesn’t sound sanitary,” Shikamaru objects. 

“Well, a shed for garden tools and antlers like the one you fingered me in a few months back, maybe not. But a _dedicated_ shed–“ 

“Why does it have to be a shed? Why does it have to be outdoors?” 

Temari responds easily as if she’s already thought on this. “If it’s in a room in our house, little Shikako and Sagan might find it.” 

“Have you been naming our imaginary children?” 

“Came up with those on the spot,” Temari denies and plants a kiss on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “Not actually planning on having any–at least not for a while–so don’t get your hopes up.” 

Shikamaru’s face is softened by a smile and he chuckles. “Yeah, yeah.” 

A sleepy silence falls over the two as they both allow the day’s exhaustion to take over. 

“Shikaku might be cute,” Temari yawns. Then, a quiet, “Maybe.” 

“Maybe not,” Shikamaru mumbles around the pang in his chest. “How about...Shikadai?” 

“Shikadai, huh?” 


End file.
